This invention relates to a two-part device and a method for protecting optoelectronic units as set forth in the preambles of the respective independent claims.
Optoelectronic units, e.g. photodiodes or laser diodes in combination with their electric and optical connections, must be protected from the surrounding environment. Such protection is provided by housings which are made of metal, ceramic, or plastic. These housings enclose prefabricated units in the form of optoelectronic components and their electric and optical connections. In production, such technical implementations require a multitude of process steps. In addition, the housings, which are subsequently placed around the sensitive optoelectronics, do not offer optimum thermal and physical protection.
JP 07294769 A discloses a protection member which is made of a polymer resin. The member encloses an optical circuit and an optical fiber block which serves to couple light in and out. This member prevents the ingress of moisture and is to provide a certain protection against stresses and shock loading. Such a solution reduces the complexity of the production process. In this method for sealing the optical components, the individual components have already been mounted. The sealing serves to protect the completely assembled unit.